


Fez is cool

by Araelle105, pascaler23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), That '70s Show
Genre: Fanart, Fez x Fez, Gen, Once you go Fez you never go back, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araelle105/pseuds/Araelle105, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascaler23/pseuds/pascaler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time, the Doctor landed in Amedica's dairy land in the 70s and met someone he would never forget...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fez is cool

**Author's Note:**

> We had this crazy idea over lunchtime and this is the result :P  
> Good day... I said good day!!

One time, the Doctor landed in Amedica's dairy land in the 70s and met someone he would never forget...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Images belong to BBC and FOX.


End file.
